


Right Or Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Grabbing, Cock Licking, Consensual, Don’t tell anyone, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Innocence, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Showers, Sonic Starts This, Tom Gives In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sonic joins Tom for a shower.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 46
Kudos: 65





	Right Or Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustBeStill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can I Join You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120542) by [JustBeStill (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill). 



> Written for somebody who is both a bastion of creativity, and an overall wonderful human being. ❤️

“Hey, Tom! Any plans for the weekend?”

“Sonic! Get out of here!” 

Tom Wachowski had been showering, and Sonic the Hedgehog had been curious— both about the upcoming weekend, and his friend’s washing ritual.

“Why?” asked the extraterrestrial erinaceid, as he shook a few stray droplets of water from his fur. Tom’s body, now turned toward Sonic, was blocking most of the flow from out of the shower head. This afforded the bewildered officer’s small, blue companion a clear and glorious view of his naked form: From his handsome chest, right down to his cock— which was wet, freshly-cleaned, and still half-hard from the thoughts Tom had been using to occupy himself as he washed.

He’d thought the shower was a safe place to fantasize.

“Because I’m naked, Sonic! Humans have this little thing called ‘privacy’!”

“Does that have anything to do with _this_?” asked Sonic, as he reached up with a single, gloved hand to give his friend’s most sensitive body part a friendly little jostle.

“I— well— _yes!_ ” Tom felt his face go red. Sonic had always had a bit of a problem understanding boundaries; however, this was a step further than he was used to his little buddy going. He almost called out for his wife, but before he could, he remembered that she wasn’t home. Tom rarely felt as if he were the one who needed rescuing, but he certainly could have used Maddie’s help right about now.

He felt his cock begin to stiffen up again at the suggestive glance of Sonic’s hand (the little hedgehog hadn’t removed it yet); his own excitement made him begin to panic— there was no word for what was happening right now other than _wrong_.

“Oh!” exclaimed Sonic. “Yours gets all big and hard too, huh?” His emerald eyes lit up as he came to a realization: “That means you like when I touch it, doesn’t it?”

“Well, Sonic, it’s really—”

“Nonono— I have just the same kinda thing! Who would’ve thought!?” 

Between the warmth of the shower, Sonic’s touch, and the sheriff’s own conflicted sense of nervousness in regard to what was happening right now, Tom’s impressive length had, indeed, been rendered rock-hard. The water continued to flow as the little alien stroked it— he was sure Tom would love that; after all, it’s what he liked to do with his. And Tom had done _so much_ for him... the strength of his feelings for the man who had helped him here on Earth made him want to do something nice in return.

Besides that, Sonic had looked up to his friend ever since the two of them had met: He admired him; cherished him... and he always, _always_ wanted to be near him.

This was as close to Tom as Sonic had ever managed to get, and he loved how it felt. 

_”Sonic,”_ breathed Tom. He extended an arm to steady himself against the wall; he couldn’t believe the gentle deftness of the hedgehog’s touch. It made him forget about calling for Maddie; made him forget about that ‘w’ word which had floated through his head when he’d felt himself starting to become aroused. 

After all... how could something that felt this good possibly be wrong? _Because you’re like a father to him!_ Tom’s brain shouted at itself.

“Do you like that?” Sonic was curious. He wanted to know if he was doing a good job; wanted to know that he was making Tom happy.

“I— well, I do like it, but—”

“But what?”

“But... _you_ can’t touch me that way!”

Sonic’s face fell; his hand stopped its motion, although he kept a gentle hold on Tom’s cock. Those big, adoring eyes of his seemed very suddenly confused... and perhaps a little dejected, too, as the smaller of the two asked with utmost innocence, “If you like when I touch it... then why can’t I touch it?”

“Because we’re not—”

“Not _what?_ ”

“Not... well...”

Tom looked downward. He let his eyes travel over Sonic’s face; his fur... his compact, yet somehow incredibly talented little body. He thought about everything the two had been through together; thought about laughing and bonding, and overcoming adversity. He thought about the way he knew Sonic felt about him; the way Sonic had _always_ felt about him. Tom had never wanted to admit it to himself (and he likely never would have, if not for the situation in which he found himself now), but those feelings...

Those feelings were not one-sided.

“If you really want me to stop...” offered Sonic, as he began to remove his hand. He felt sad; he’d only been trying to be kind... and anyway, Tom was lots of fun to touch...

The human shook off his anxiety, then, because he was good at doing so— he’d been trained to do it. He straightened his stance; drew some courage from deep within himself— he was very skilled at that, too. He smiled at Sonic. The little guy truly was beautiful in his admiration; his willingness to please. They really had been through a lot together, he realized.

He wasn’t about to hurt his little buddy’s feelings— not by turning him down. _Not when it felt this good._

“No, Sonic,” said Tom. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Sonic’s face seemed to light up again at that; those perfect, sharp little teeth of his showed through the excited grin Tom’s apparent change of heart had inspired in him. 

“Really?” he asked. “You want me to keep going?”

Tom hesitated; looked around— even though the space was small, and he and Sonic were entirely alone.

“...Really,” he confirmed. 

Sonic resumed stroking his friend’s cock, then; admired it as it grew hard and proud once more. The tip of it even started to drip, and at the sight of that, the intrepid little hedgehog couldn’t help but lean forward; lap up that surprisingly delicious essence with his tiny tongue.

Tom gasped, and out of instinct, the hand he wasn’t using to brace himself against the wall shot to the back of Sonic’s head. He let his fingers sink gratefully into the jarringly soft, royal-blue mop of newly-dampened spikes atop it. He stopped thinking about being rescued, because he was quickly losing the desire to be spared his diminutive companion’s advances.

Sheriff Wachowski wanted this— right or wrong, he wanted it very badly, and now Sonic knew he wanted it, too.

As his human hero groaned and started to buck his hips, the small, blue instigator said to himself excitedly, “Aww, yeah! _This is really happening!_ ”

That made Tom grin despite himself, and answer with a chuckle, “It sure is, little buddy— _just don’t tell Maddie!_ ”

Sonic didn’t understand why Tom wouldn’t want to share with his wife the story of the fun time he’d had in the shower; however, if he wasn’t supposed to tell, then he _definitely_ wasn’t going to tell.

Sonic would do anything for his best friend.


End file.
